wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight of the Draco/Gallery
Gallery Donita Donata (Flight of the Draco).png Donita-Dabio-Flight-of-Draco.png Martin Modeling.jpg Draco Wild Kratts.PNG|Chris is riding the zipline. Chris Flight of the Draco.PNG|Chris is standing on a tree branch. Draco Wild Kratts.2.PNG|Chris is reaching the end of the zipline. Draco Wild Kratts.3.PNG|Chris and Martin Draco Wild Kratts.6.PNG Draco Wild Kratts.7.PNG|Chris or Martin is showing a gecko species that can glide with his Creature Pod. Draco Wild Kratts.9.PNG DracO Wild Kratts.12.PNG Aviva.Flight of the Draco.PNG|Aviva Draco Wild Kratts.11.PNG|Chris and Martin Draco Wild Kratts.17.PNG|Chris Draco Wild Kratts.18.PNG|One draco lizard Draco Wild Kratts.16.PNG|The draco lizard is shown on the large screen, and Aviva, Koki and Jimmy can see it. Draco Wild Kratts.19.PNG Draco Wild Kratts.24.png|Martin, Aviva and Jimmy are present at Chris to help him. Draco Wild Kratts.21.png|Chris is falling down. He says that everything that don't has ground under it is falling down. Draco Wild Kratts.25.png|Chris is seeing draco lizards around his face because he hasn't got canny yet. Draco Wild Kratts.23.png|Chris is landing in the mud puddle. Donita Donata.WK.PNG|Donita and Dabio Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita wants draco lizards to make earrings. (notice her frog ring) Donitas Jet.WK.PNG|At the top of the picture there is Donita's pink jet. Draco Wild Kratts.26.png|Aviva and Martin are supporting Chris. Jimmy is behind them. Draco Wild Kratts.28.png Draco Wild Kratts.27.png|Chris, Martin, Aviva and Jimmy. Chris wants to try climbing again. Draco Wild Kratts.29.png|But he is getting dizzy when he looks upwards. Kratt Brothers.Flight of the Draco.PNG Draco Wild Kratts.31.png Draco Wild Kratts.30.png|Chris is scared Dabio.Wild Kratts.PNG|Dabio is controlling Martin's muscles Draco Wild Kratts.32.png|Aviva and Jimmy worried about Chris' cowardice Draco Wild Kratts.34.png|Donita is sucking the draco lizards with her vacuum. Draco Wild Kratts.36.png|Glass containers are filling up with draco lizards. Draco Wild Kratts.38.png|Aviva is telling Martin something. Draco Wild Kratts.35.png|Donita's vacuum at close range I've Got No Glide!.jpeg|Chris will fall down Pretty lizards land on my finger.jpeg Chris Smirk.png 'I Thought we were on a Mission'.png Koki 'Wow'.png|Koki at her computer Jimmy Cleaning Controller.png|Jimmy is cleaning his joystick for Chris Branch about to Break.png|Chris is hanging down from a tree branch. Martin pulling Chris out of Mud.png|Martin is pulling Chris out of the mud puddle. Aviva, Martin, and Jimmy.png Martin and Aviva Carrying Chris.png Chris with Climbing Gear.png Chris Kratt Video Game.png|Chris is playing Jimmy's new game. 'Oh Yes!'.png Thumbs up from Martin.png|Martin and Zippy. Zippy is in start position to glide. 'Boots live in Trees?'.png Draco Power Programming.png There is Clog.png|Martin has just landed in one of Donita's glass containers. Martin Disagrees with Donita's Choice of Fashion.png|Donita is riling Martin Donita with Outfit for Martin.png|Donita wants Martin to put on this costume. Chris looking at Draco babies.png|Chris looking at the baby dracos that have just hatched. Smoochy Face.png|Martin with Donita's "kissmouth" mimic Silly Monkey.png|Martin with Donita's "crazy monkey" mimic Chris and Baby Draco.png|Chris is recording the flight of Zippy. Draco on Chris's Nose.png|Chris is going to activate Draco Lizard Power. Martin Posing.png|Martin is making a handstand under Dabio's control. 'How Do I Land!'.png|Chris panics that he doesn't know how to land on trees. 'Not like that'.png Martin with Phone.png Aviva Surprised of Martin Calling.png|Martin is calling the Tortuga crew from Donita's jet. Donita and Dabio Behind Martin.png|But Donita and Dabio have already found him. Draco Goggles.png Sassy Martin.png Daibo Selling Draco Clothing.png|Dabio is selling many draco lizard earrings Chris Draco in Binoculars.png|Zach Varmitech is seeing through his binoculars that Chris in Draco Lizard Power is charging. Martin and Zippy Free.png|Martin on the catwalk has just freed of Donita's control by Chris. Draco on Zach's Face.png|Zach is frightened by a draco lizard on his face. Chris snickering at Martin's Outfit.png Aviva and Koki wearing Necklaces.png|Aviva and Koki are relaxing Draco Wild Kratts.39.png Martin And Chris.Flight of the Draco.PNG Untitled 395914.jpg Untitled 405125.jpg Untitled 405126.jpg|Martin screams in horror after Donita tortures Zippy in Fashion Machine. Zach glaring.JPG Category:Season 1 episode galleries